A linear motor guide apparatus, which is mounted to a work robot (not shown), is widely used to enable a precise reciprocal transportation. However, the conventional linear motor guide apparatus has disadvantages in that when it is necessary for the long-distance transportation, the linear motor guide apparatus crooks down because of its own heavy weight, and it is inconvenient to mount the linear motor guide apparatus to the operation robot.